


SURPRISE!

by Linx_R



Series: THE SURPRISE SERIES [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Break Up, Drunken Shenanigans, I hope this works well, Las Vegas, Multi, One Shot, Post-Break Up, They don't appear yet, Waking up in Las Vegas, mention of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linx_R/pseuds/Linx_R
Summary: Waking up with a massive hangover and vague memories of what happened last night, Weiss finds a stranger in her bed who kindly fills her with all the details and unwittingly starts a chain of events that will surely change her life....(Damn, I suck at making summaries)





	SURPRISE!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in this february 1st, I'm taking a leap and finally post a story on this site and not just comment and subscribe to stories I like....
> 
> Actually I posted this story on Tumblr first just so you know, since I'm planning to crosspost in both sites from now on when I can.

Las Vegas, known as the city of sin. A place full of casinos, shiny and luminous signs, chapels and such.

There were many reasons anyone would have to come to this city whether is for business, pleasure or more personal reasons; so what happens when different type of reasons mix up and shenanigans ensue?

The sunrays were starting to enter through the window of a suite, hitting one part of a sleeping couple right in the face of a person who fought hard to keep sleeping but finally lost that fight and rose from her slumber.

Passing a hand through her white locks, a pale skinned woman fought to remember what transpired on the last hours when her plans and sentimental life were torn asunder at the last moment.

' _I can't believe he would just bail out on me like that, he didn't even had the decency to break up with me in person! What am I going to do now!?_ ’

Taking a deep breath to calm herself a bit, the woman recalled how after agreeing to travel to Vegas with her to present him to her sister and make their relationship public, he just didn't show up, he even had the gall to break up their relationship because according to him, their relationship was going nowhere but he did it through a text message.

' _A fucking text message! I can't believe he would throw months of relationship just like that! I...have no words for this…._ ’

Then, the memory of what transpired after that came to her mind. With her heart broken, she hit the nearest bar available to her. While she was not a frequent drinker, she really needed a drink at that moment. Anything to help alleviate the heartache...or at least forget about it for a while.

Then she remembered how someone ended up joining, commiserating and drinking with her. She couldn't remember her name or what they talked about or did later, but she absolutely remembered that long, wild, golden mane of hers.

“That hair of hers was really long and wild...I wonder what happened to….her!?”

To her surprise and growing consternation, that wild mane she was just reminiscing was right beside her, on the same bed.

' _She is here! She is totally here!’ what in the world happened!?_ ’

Her self questioning stopped abruptly be when the owner of such hair began stirring and turned around to find herself, face to face with the blue eyed woman.

Smiling like nothing strange or bad happened, the blonde bombshell proceeded to rise from the bed and gave the confused woman a kiss on the cheek startling her.

“Good morning beautiful! How are you feeling after all that exercise we did? Because we sure worked hard last night”

“Last night?....forgive me but I can't seem to recall whatever we did yesterday….or last night”

Bracing herself for a possible negative reaction, the white haired woman received none as her unexpected partner looked very comprehensive of her situation.

“Well, that's to be expected. We drank a lot and things got really crazy at night but nothing that we couldn't handle; no worries! By the way, I'm…”

“Yang. You're Yang Xiao Long! Sorry for interrupting you but I just remembered it right now. You sat beside me at the bar, with two strawberry sunrise in both hands and you also were quite set on keeping me company; I'm Weiss Schnee by the way”

“Yeah, you actually gave me your name after some good old persistence. You really looked like you needed the company” Yang said as she after rubbing Weiss back and while still jumpy, the snow haired woman found herself enjoying that ministration.

“Can you tell me what happened? If you remember anything at the moment” Weiss requested.

“Sure!” The blonde buxom replied. “It all started when I found you at the bar and decided to sit beside you!”.

_Yang just entered the bar right on the lookout for a very desired strawberry sunrise. All her business were over for the time being and she needed to occupy herself one way or another. That's when she saw a pretty woman sitting all alone at the end of the bar. At first, she thought of flirting with her, maybe getting a hookup but all those desires flew out of her mind when she saw how anguished she looked and made it her mission to make her feel better._

_So, ordering two glasses of her favorite drink and sitting besides her, she enacted her plan:_

_“Hey there, what's doing such a pretty princess all alone here?”_

_Weiss just stared coldly, unimpressed at the pick up line._

_'Bad start, better just go the straight route. *Chuckles*’_

_“Sorry, you looked pretty sad and I just wanted to cheer you up a little”_

_“Hmmpf. Do you know what is like to invest your all in someone you thought was THE one!? To go all the way to show affection all to make your significant other happy!? AND FOR WHAT!? To be dumped at the first chance just because, according to him, things were going no fucking where!?”_

_Weiss shouted loud enough for the other patrons look to her way, embarrassing the short woman but those onlookers were soon persuaded to mind their own business when they saw a pair of red eyes staring at them quite intimidatingly. To say the snow princess was impressed (and a bit scared), would be a understatement._

_And just as suddenly as those reds eyes appeared, they were replaced by a purple tone that shined with understanding and compassion._

_“Hey, I understand what you mean, even though my version might be way different than yours”_

_“Really? How so? My name is Weiss Schnee by the way, what is yours?” extending her hand and with the curiosity of the white haired woman finally awakened,the taller woman saw the opportunity to make her open up. Starting with taking that hand and shaking it rather earnestly, she introduced herself:_

_“I’m Yang Xiao Long, I came here for business but since I already finished what I had to do for the day, I'm here, so, what's troubling you?”_

_“As I said, I came to Vegas and was supposed to reunite with my now ex-boyfriend and finally present him to my sister since we were being discreet with our relationship before but at the last minute, not only he doesn't show up, he breaks up with me by a text message that said that our relationship was going nowhere with all the secrecy and all….then, he dared to call me uninteresting and cold…he obviously must have met someone new!”_

_The rant paused abruptly to be replaced by mild sounding sobbin._

_“How could he do that!? What did I do wrong!? Why!?” The sobbing turned into full crying and the other woman took it as a cue to enter in and lend the upset woman a figurative and literal shoulder to cry on, jacket be damned._

_“Sorry to hear that hon; this things happen and well, there are lots of fishes in the sea”_

_“Quite the typical words you have said” the heiress uttered._

_“Hey, typical, stereotypical or what the hell ever, doesn't make them any less true; am I wrong?”_

_Weiss had to admit, this stranger wasn't wrong and seeing that she was not going anywhere, she might as well humor her for while._

_“Seeing that you insist on keeping company, why don't relate to me “your own version”?”_

_“Well: I was rejected by my childhood friend, got cheated by my highschool boyfriend and I just got out of a really messy relationship with a very nasty break up and my ex girlfriend sent me a photo of her and her new significant other having sex so yeah; it's not the same but it's got some similarities”_

_“I guess….sorry your ex was such a jerk” those were the only words Weiss could offer and Yang didn't seem bothered after telling something so personal._

_“Don't worry about it; instead, why don't we finish our drinks, get out of here and let me get the yangst out of your system?”_

“Yangst? Really!?” The heiress deadpanned getting a chuckle from the blonde.

“oh come on, don't act as if you didn't like my puns last night”

_Weiss laughed when she heard the pun as she thought it was so bad that it was funny, maybe going around with this stranger might the cure for her emotional ailment; at least for a while._

_And so, after finishing their drinks, they went to do a little bar hopping in thematic bars where they, feeling like daredevils, partook in whatever challenge the place issued like Weiss riding on a mechanical bull in one place while Yang engaged in arm wrestling with ten people on another. By the time they were done, they were effectively drunk but not enough to be unable to function completely._

_Near midnight, they found themselves walking around pedestrian roads, looking through the window of whatever shop they encountered and enjoying their time together completely. They even stumbled upon one of the many wedding chapels that added to the city's fame; they stood_   
_at the front of the building for a few minutes almost as if they were considering…._

“Oh my God! We didn't get married, did we!?” Weiss frantically looked at her hands, then around the place in search of a pair of rings and a marriage certificate, finding none of those things.

“Oh no. We didn't get married; but we had a close call at that chapel near the hotel where Elvis marries you though” Yang clarified, taking then a moment to let a long yawn.

“Then what happened? How did we got back to my room?”

“Well, after walking around aimlessly, you wanted to go back to your hotel, which by the way, is the same one I'm staying only my room is way more cheaper than this one; but you also didn't want to go to your room either so we went to the casino and played some rounds with the dice”

_After spending a good time on a viewpoint admiring the gorgeous nocturnal scene the city provided, Weiss started to feel the cold invading her body but Yang was one step ahead of her and gave the heiress her jacket._

_“Here. We wouldn't want you to become a weissicle now would we?”_

_“*Chuckle* you really love your puns don't you? And what about you? Wouldn't you get cold without your jacket?”_

_“I sure do, I'm a punmeister after all and no need to worry about me, I'm like a living furnace most of the time”_

_“If you say so...Yang, I just want to thank you for your kindness”_

_“No problem. It has been fun to hang out with you and about your feelings right now, don't worry, it's okay not to be okay; take care of yourself, reflect on it and you'll be fine. It's what I did when I broke up with Neo a few months ago”_

_“You really knew what you were talking after all. Say, do you think we could go back to the hotel? I'm getting tired of being outdoors and we don't need to go back to my suite, we could have more fun in the casino”_

_“Wow, didn't think you'd be the gambling kind of woman”_

_“I'm normally not but I have enough experience with my family to know a bit of it. Besides this night, all I've ever done is do everything I wouldn't have considered doing before; what do you think?”_

_“I’m feeling quite lucky tonight so let's take a few dollars off the casino!”_

_And so, they parted back to the hotel or more precisely, to the casino where they tested their luck at the slots, blackjack and finally the dice where they proved quite fortunate at last._

_When they decided to have one last cocktail and retire to the suite, trouble brewed when a couple of guys tried to get too handsy with the pale skin woman and when Yang intervened, what began as a verbal spat soon escalated to a physical level with Yang managing to knock out one the guys while Weiss trapped the other in a wrist lock when security appeared and they would have gotten in trouble if not for the heiress explanation, her way with words and a few testimonies from nearby they got away with a little warning._

_On the white haired woman insistence, they moved to the luxury suite she rented to finally hit the sack. Well, Yang just planned to leave Weiss at her suite and go back to her own room but the heiress insisted on inviting her in and the blonde just accepted._

_Once there, maybe because of the alcohol, the adrenaline or just the mere mix of the aforementioned factors, the two women threw themselves to the throes of passion, heat rising with each kiss, each caress and rub; feeling complete bliss at each other's hand and company until they finally surrendered to the tiredness and sleep, with the blonde woman putting the blanket over them._

“And that's what happened. We had around five rounds of sex which three of them you were on top and let me tell you, you were amazing!”

Yang finally finished narrating all the past events to her only listener, whose face by the end of it was as red as if she had been sunburned by the embarrassment she felt for all that transpired and even more because of how flattered she felt by the blonde’s compliment.

“Thank you for being honest with me and telling me all of this….but I'm curious, how did you manage to remember all that, much less so vividly?” The heiress inquired.

“Well, I have done bar hopping a lot in my life, though I've lessened a little since college so I can handle it and also because I kinda relived last night's events in my dreams; now that's a new one in my life...weird”

“Wow…I must say, this has been a bit of a crazy experience but it could have quite different if it wasn't for you; once again, thank you Yang”

“Now you're making me blush” Yang joked. “Say, would you like to have breakfast with me? I'll pay and it'll help with the hangover as well”

“That sounds nice. I'm all for your proposal once I've had my cup of coffee and a pill for this headache” Weiss replied while leaving the bed, followed by Yang, who could really use a cup of joe and a pill to nurse her own massive headache.

Cups of coffee and a good shower later, both women went to the dining room and since they realized breakfast time was over, they instead had lunch, which the blonde paid as promised.

On the way to the dining room, they took a bit of time to learn more about each other. Yang was a mechanic who sometimes traveled to take jobs from certain clients while Weiss worked on her family business on the budget department, though it was temporary according to her; she didn't reveal what the family business was about though but Yang respected privacy and didn't pry any further.

Lunch at the time being went silently, both occupied with their respective plates and their own cell phone, catching on whatever they missed on the last hours.

Yang had five missed calls from her sister, then some messages from both Ruby and Blake, one of them titled: watch this, which the buxom opened and saw three video links that judging for the thumbnail, were about her and Weiss.

And indeed they were. It depicted the many shenanigans they engaged in the bars they visited: Weiss riding the mechanic bull while Yang cheered, Yang arm wrestling those guys while Weiss cheered and kissed her in the cheek with every victory the golden haired woman obtained, another one of Weiss this time partaking in a drinking game called “upside down margaritas” and lastly, the one where they dealt with the annoying guys.

Curiously in the videos, there were many commentaries like “heiress gone wild” and similar. Yang at first didn't understand until one of the comments finally made things click in her head. She was hanging out with THE Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee construction company.

'wow, I can't believe I'm hanging out with a celebrity but, that's not important right now; I just hope these videos don't get her into trouble’ Yang ponderated and decided to show Weiss the videos to warn her just in case.

“Hmm Weiss, there's something you might want and/or need to see. We look awesome, but you might wanna be prepared” Yang said handing her phone to Weiss.

“what are you talking about?” the white haired woman inquired, receiving Yang's cellphone and opening said links and when she did, her face became paler which should have been impossible given how pale she usually looked.

As a would be heiress, Weiss had to go to big lengths to avoid situations and incidents that could potentially damage her reputation and by proxy, her family's reputation, which by itself, was a quite controversial topic and Weiss never had to worry about scandals and the likes of it thanks to her serious and focused demeanor.

But there's a first time for everything and nobody is perfect. No matter how hard Weiss strived to fulfill her family's standards, it was never enough; she still put quite the effort nevertheless.

And this. This could seriously get her in trouble, especially since her father had been cross with her since she started going out of her way to make things right her way instead of his; with detractors ready to prey on any misgiving.

But there was a little ray of hope in all of this. Her father rarely browsed on social media, sticking to Twitter like many “elite” did nowadays and while the company had a Facebook page, it was managed solely by the PR department and they were expected to inform her father of whatever problem it would arise and then have the solution to said problem. She had a friend in that department, maybe she could help her avoid the disaster before her father realized what was going on.

Her cell phone buzzed loudly and the words father flashed before her.

' _And I spoke too soon….._ ’ the heiress bitterly thought. She took a long, deep breath and steeled herself because she knew better than to delay answering his calls….most of the time at least when she didn't feel daring.

“Hello?”

“Weiss Kara Schnee! I have gotten disturbing news about you behaving in a way very unbecoming of your name and status!”

“What do you mean father?” asked Weiss trying to feign ignorance of the last events to sound as calm as she could but Yang could clearly see the cracks on that façade.

“Oh don't try to fake innocence young lady! I'm talking about those videos recording your dalliances with nobodies! In Youtube! All over social media!”

' _videos? Social media? He barely knows what YouTube is…How in the….fucking Whitley_ ’

Her brother. It had to be. Their shenanigans only occurred a few hours ago, not even a half day; and while she never underestimated the quickness of the internet and the PR team mostly focused on dealing with the dirt on the patriarch and the company itself, the only explanation the heiress could think of how her father got a hold of such info so quickly is her younger brother Whitley.

'well of course, that little rat is always on the prowl of something that could make me tumble….and he might have just gotten it’ Weiss bitterly thought. “First of all, it's no mere dalliance as you call it, I was with good company all the time and while my actions are a bit unorthodox and unusual for me, I don't see the harm in them as it doesn't have anything to do with the company or the family directly”.

As Weiss answered as poised and neutral as she could, and Yang gave her a thumbs up, she heard the man scoff derisively.

“Only you could not see the consequences your actions and their impact for our family; since you've been acting nothing but unruly lately, throwing common sense aside to satisfy mere impulses. For example, why do you insist of rejecting the Marigold boy in favor of a mere woman!?”

“Do not refer to her as a mere woman! I reject Henry because he is basically a shi- a deplorable version of somebody I used to know! And don’t you try and use the “it would benefit the family” argument because we could either just settle it with a business contract or search for other business partners elsewhere!”

Nor father or daughter wanted to budge. Not even a miserable inch they wanted to concede and Yang could just watch the fight without knowing where it would go or how it would end.

A few minutes of back and forth bickering between father and daughter later and the heiress finally ended the call but not before exclaiming: “then we will see you there!” followed by a: “oh my fuck, what did I just do!?”

“Weiss....is everything okay?” Yang’s face showing concern.

“Yes...As you can imagine, my father found out about last night’s events, quite possibly because of the little weasel I have for a brother and he wasn’t happy about them of course, hence the fight we had over the phone”

Weiss replied with her semblant growing darker at the mention of her relatives, which prompted the blonde woman to take her hand once more in a consoling manner.

“Oh bummer. This might not be much of a consolation but hey, at least we didn’t made an accidental porn video like Sato and Waters did in New York”

“I remember that incident but they managed pretty well, getting married even....to think that I would come to envy them…”

“Weiss…”

Before yang could talk more, the heiress shook her head as if ridding herself from unwanted thoughts and/or feelings.

“but right now, that’s not important! I...may have said something to father that got us into potential trouble”

“Potential trouble? why not just say trouble?”

Yang inquired, making the heiress start fidgeting in discomfort.

“Bear with me please. In our verbal spat, I may have presented you as a someone special to me...As in “significant other” special; so, my father invited us, more like goaded us, to come to the next reception the company is making the next month and I recklessly said yes”

It took approximately ten seconds for thing to finally click in Yang’s head and the only coherent answer to all of this was:

“Say what!?”

TO BE CONTINUED!?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this and now for some trivia:
> 
> I gave Weiss a middle name in this AU to both make a mention to Kara Eberle, Weiss voice actress and to capitalize on the “when a parent calls you by your full name, you’re screwed” feeling.  
> When Weiss talk about having experiences with casinos she refers to times she had spend with both parents either with her father using it as a way to ingratiate himself with potential or current associates or her mother’s idea of a bonding activity...which consisted mostly on Weiss mother playing on the games or drinking and Weiss watching when she was a minor.  
> The game “upside down margaritas” is something I read once in my mom’s old Cosmopolitan magazine when I was a teenager.  
> The Sato and Waters thing was basically a plot of a Korrasami fic I read in AO3 where the plot got started because Korra and Asami in a drunken spell I think had sex but Asami’s cell phone accidentally activating the periscope app soe the whole internet saw their actions….I laughed as much as I “awed” with this one; too bad I can’t remember the title of it XD
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
